I'll Stay Beside You Forever
by minahoru
Summary: Mikan Sakura who promised him not to cry, cried after one and a half year. Cried because of him. Natsume Hyuuga who promised her to stay by her side was granted after one and a half year. But, his promise is limited to one grant? R


▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ I'll Stay Beside You. Forever. █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▁  
Romance/Tragic  
ONE-SHOT!

_**Dedicated to: teh-crazeh-one and Easily Written  
**_for being my newest friend! Thanks for  
introducing me to your friends too.

_**Welcome Gift for Sarah A Patrick.**_  
Welcome back to FFN, Sarah nee-chan!

**A/N:** The plot of this story popped out in my head like an answer to all of my problems. Because to be honest, I want to write a one-shot that will be catchy and many readers will like it. So, I hope that everyone will like it. First story for the year 2o1o! Wish me luck ;)

***  
I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking, _"Why?"_  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

...I miss you...

**I miss you/Slipped Away-Avril Lavigne**

***

She pouched her lips with hands under her chin, staring at the crowd outside their classroom. She yawned, rubbing her eyes, as she looked back to their teacher in front, teaching her hated subject--_Mathematics_.

The last bell rang.

_Finally_.

"Okay, don't forget to do your assignments!" The teacher said while the students started to get up from their sloppy seats.

"School's out!" She said, raising her fist above to the air.

Others are starting to leave the classroom until no one but her is left. She fixed her things and went out of the room and met her friends outside. They started to tackle about things that happened to them on that day. Just like a typical teenager you have.

She sighed as she looked up above the sky,

_Natsume, another boring day without you._

"Mikan!" The pink haired girl whined, "you should listen to my stories! You don't know how much Koko pissed me off today!"

"And stop gazing up there, you won't see him." Added the raven haired girl with purple eyes.

Silence conquered them. But she shook her head and smiled as she laughed,

"Just continue your babbling there and forget that I'm here." She walked away with her sad eyes as she tightly held the strap of her bag.

"Hotaru you meanie~" The blue haired girl pouted as the girl called Hotaru shrugged,

"Not like I'm lying..." The two girls glared at her as they ran to Mikan who was still, gazing up above the sky.

"Mikan, what do you want to eat for lunch? Should we go to Shibuya?" Anna, the pink-haired girl chirped. Mikan smiled and nodded,

"Let's give it a try."

"I want to visit the dog there! The one in the anime, Super Gals! I love that~" Nonoko with her blue hair jumped in excitement.

Mikan stopped her tracks and let the two girls walk ahead. Until Hotaru came, "Let's walk together, Hotaru..."

Hotaru nodded in agreement as Mikan fit her arm in hers, "You haven't let your true smile out."

Mikan looked up at her then divert to the ground.

"I miss the old cheerful Mikan." and with that, Hotaru walked ahead of Mikan.

Mikan tried to stop her tears. Her knees weaken as she can't help but to slump on the floor, burying her face to her hands. She shook her head, slapped her cheeks and held back her head. She won't cry. She _can't _cry.

Because she promised him that she will not cry.

"H-hey," Mikan called out then the three girls noticed it and spun their head towards her, "I'll pass going to Shibuya."

The girls frowned and sighed. Hotaru breath in and nodded, "Okay."

"Next time you will be the one to treat us." Nonoko said as Mikan laughed.

"Bye Mikan! The train's here."

After that, she's all alone.

One year and a half have passed since he was gone. Leaving the brunette dumbfounded.

"Welcome!" A girl for about thirteen years old greeted as Mikan walked in the shop.

She smelled the scent of different flowers around the shop as she walked over to the counter and smiled slightly, "Aoi-chan."

"M-Mikan nee-chan!" The girl cried as she went out of the counter and jumped over to the girl.

"Now, now, you know what I'm here for." The girl nodded as she picked up a bouquet of flowers.

"Go now. I already went there." Aoi said, handing over the flowers.

"Okay. Thanks." Mikan made her way to her destination.

She sniffed the flowers on her hands. It has the color of violet for the Iris flower, peach like pink for Dittany and white for Myrtle. She always offers these flowers to him. Because these flowers has its meaning that is very appropriate for him. Iris means _flame_, Dittany is _fire _and Myrtle is _love_.

_My love for you will run like flames and will be as hot as fire._

She laughed as she remembered the first time that he proved her love for her. Mikan bent over, putting out her bag, and slipped the flowers off her hands, slowly yet gently putting it in front of his memorial stone. She put her hands on the engraved name of his.

Natsume Hyuuga  
R.I.P.  
1990-2008

"We're still hiding from Persona. Aoi has her eyes fixed and Ruka has confessed his love for Hotaru." She closed her eyes and felt the air hugging her skin, "Lots of things happened since you're gone."

She then hit the stone once, "Why did you have to die you jerk! And no! I won't cry because you."

As she stood up, dusting her skirt, she glared at the memorial stone and held her bag.

"Mikan Sakura, _**I found you**_." Mikan spun her head around, dropping her bag.

"Nee-chan, run!" Aoi screamed as the guy gripped her nape and pulled her over to his back.

"Shut up you good for nothing." In a hoarse voice, he warned coldly. Aoi squeaked, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to get away from his grip.

"P-please...Persona, let go of Aoi! Just take me!" Mikan begged but the guy named Persona smirked.

"Oho, now that your hero..." He went forward to Natsume's, "is gone, what can you weaklings do?"

"Ah!" Aoi shouted in pain as Persona give her off his poisonous tint.

"Noo! Please! Do anything you want to me! Don't hurt Aoi!!" Mikan held his arms, trying hard to pull it.

Aoi was able to get away as Mikan held her in her arms, "N-nee-chan..." the little girl cried, gripping Mikan's arms will all her might.

"It's gonna be alright, Aoi."

Persona went towards them, raising his forefingers as he put the two girls in a deep sleep, "Now Natsume, you can't do anything, now that you're dead right? Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk." He smirked as he walked over to his car with two girls in his grasp.

***

He stared at his reflection. Tall man, thick beard and mustache, tanned skin, black eyes, big hands and big body. A body that is aged as a thirty year old man. He was shocked at first but then, after some time, he was able to get used to it.

One year and a half he's in this body. A body of a very strange and stranger man.

When he was in his true body, he never believe that some people who dies are still on earth. That they are in one of those living things. But now that he was one of them, he realized all of it was true. Even though he have his body his fire was with his old body. He doesn't have an Alice anymore.

A dead soul is in a living man's body.

He went out of his house. Outside is an urban place. Drug users, gangsters, drunk people, and poor vicinity are around his place. He learned that this body was once one of them. And his body is being feared by all. That's why he didn't have difficulties in handling his _new _body.

"_Greg!_" A man called him--called the name of his body.

_I'm Natsume, you stupid ass-hole._

He raised his hand as a reply. The man went towards him, wrapping an arm around his neck, "Where are you going? Join us! We have new stocks of Marijuana!"

He pushed the man's hands away and glared at him, "I'm busy so get your butt busy too."

"Tch." The man went ahead leaving him alone.

He tucked his hands in his pocket and walked away from his nasty place. Everyday, he went out to have a stroll. Everyday, he visits his true body. Where he can see his sister. Where he can see his beloved.

"It's gonna be alright, Aoi." He hid himself in a thick tree and carefully, he pushed his head out to see what's happening.

_Mikan! Aoi!_

_...P-persona!?!_

His whole body trembled as he saw Persona raising his index fingers towards the two girls. Soon, his knees weakened and he can't help but to be pulled down the ground.

"Now Natsume, you can't do anything now that you're dead right? Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk."

He glared at Persona and closed his fist tightly as he went out of his hide, "Who says _I_ can't do anything?"

Persona held his head back, "Who are you?" he narrowed his eyes at him.

Natsume smirked, "It's not important who I am. But I'm here to take those two away."

Persona laughed, "What? Why?"

"Because I want to." Natsume firmly said, firing Persona his splinting glare.

Persona put the girls in his car then he faced him. He pulled his index finger, "Come and get it."

Natusme sprinted to his direction, crushing his fist to his face. Persona wasn't able to move his head downwards and avoid his moves since he is fast. Natsume punched his abdomen causing Persona to cough out blood pulling down by his knees. Then Natsume kicked his head with Persona tumbling, hitting the tree. Persona glared at the man as he stood up, trembling from aches.

"Y-you...!" Persona took out all of his jewelries as he held his hands up. He ran to Natsume, pulling his shirt up. His hands emits a black flame around it as he slowly neared it to his face, "you're dead!!"

Natsume grabbed his wrist, twisting it as he pulled Persona's body, "Not yet for you, dumb ass!" Natsume stomped on Persona's face and coiled his feet till the mask of Persona broke.

Persona held his ankle and cast his powers to it, "Ahhrrggh!!" Natsume screamed in pain, making his feet out of Persona's face.

Persona got up, closing his fist as tightly as he can. Natsume screamed at the top of his lungs. Persona laughed evilly at him as he closed his feet once again. With that, Natsume's foot blasted. Blood spitting everywhere.

"That is what you get when you meddle to things you don't belong to."

Natsume gritted his teeth. Persona went to the car where the girls can be found. He was about to close the door but Mikan stopped him by kicking him hard, "You bastard!"

Natsume held his head up, "Mikan!" he glared at Persona as the tears of blood run through his cheeks.

"_Die with my flames, die!_" He shouted.

A spark of fire started to run to Persona's hair as it went down all over his body with his scream heard echoing to the place. Mikan and Aoi went out of the car as Natsume flatted his back on the ground. The two ran to him, shaking his body.

"Mister! Please speak up!" Mikan shouted but all Natsume can do is groan.

"What happened here?!" A girl asked in panic as Aoi shook her head,

"Please get us an ambulance! Hurry!" Aoi said in despair as the girl nodded.

"M-mikan...Aoi..." Natsume held his hands to their cheeks with all his power left. Then he flashed a weak smile, "I-I'm glad...you two are...o-okay..."

"D-do you know us, Mister?!" The two girls looked at him in confusion and held his hands, "Don't let go, Mister." Mikan said with Aoi crying.

Mikan looked where Persona's last body was found. It was all gone with ashes scattered to the floor, "You're an Alice, Mister. And you have a very powerful Alice."

Mikan smiled at him faintly. Aoi shook her head once again and bawled, "I don't want to see someone dying again! Please don't die!"

"Thank you very much for protecting us." Mikan closed her eyes and kissed Natsume's rough and big hands, "I won't forgive myself if you die."

"Y-you d-dare...to cheat on m-me...kissing a s-stranger's...h-hands..." Natsume said as Mikan raised an eyebrow,

"Mister, what are you say--"

"What happened?" A paramedic calmly asked. But the two girls muttered nothing.

More of the paramedics came with a bed. The two girls were pushed to the sides. Then they pushed the bed in the ambulance. Aoi buried her face on her hands and cried on Mikan's chest.

"Ohh...ohh..." Aoi muttered with hiccups.

"Who will accompany the man?!" One of the paramedics asked. Mikan hurriedly walked to the ambulance.

"I will." She left Aoi to the girl who called for an ambulance and went to the hospital, gripping Natsume's hands.

Then she felt something on his hands. She opened his hands. Her eyes got big with her mouth opened without words coming out, "T-this..." She held a necklace from his hands, "N-Natsume...?"

_I'll stay by your side. Forever._ His last words when he was dying on her hands. She gave him a necklace and hugged him tightly.

The necklace on her hands is the one that she gave to him when he was dying, protecting her from AAO. It is specially made by her. So it will be impossible for another man to have it. Besides it has a picture of her with Natsume.

The door of the ambulance opened as they pulled the bed out and automatically pushed it in the Emergency room.

_Mikan!_

_M-mikan...Aoi...I-I'm glad...you two are...o-okay..._

_Y-you d-dare...to cheat on m-me...kissing a s-stranger's...h-hands..._

_I'll stay by your side. Forever._

A tear dropped from her eye, letting it hit the ground.

First time, Mikan Sakura, cried in a whole one and a half years.

And that is because of him again.

Natsume Hyuuga.

"Miss Sakura?" Mikan stood up without even winking, "Mr. Greg...I'm sorry for your lost..."

Mikan widen her eyes as her whole body fluttered as she slouched on the floor with tears flowing from her eyes. "No..." she shook her head in disagreement, "It can't be...Why?! WHY??!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Her voice echoed to the hallway as she continued to scream out loud.

_There's nothing can be more painful when the one you love died __**twice**__._

THE END.

***  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking _"Why?"_  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you _**passed**_ by

**I miss you/Slipped Away-Avril Lavigne**

***

**A/N:** Read and review. :D


End file.
